The Unnamed Feeling
by KSB The Witcher Smuggler
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "San Valentin en los siete reinos" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Sinopsis: Un Romance inesperado, salpicará la vida de un joven Stannis Baratheon, en el decimo septimo dia del nombre de su hermano Robert. ¿Habrá felicidad para él? ¿Será algo correspondido? ¿Será una ilusion de juventud? El futuro lo decidirá, por ahora, solo está el presente.
1. Capitulo 1: El Viaje

******Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí expuestos, no me pertenecen. De ser así, seria tremendamente feliz.**  
**

* * *

**Año 280 AL**

**Capítulo I – El Viaje**

* * *

Un carruaje y media docena de guardias a caballo, habían salido de Bastión de Tormentas, para dirigirse al Nido de Águilas. Dentro del vehículo, viajaban un anciano y dos niños. El viejo, vestido con una amplia túnica y una cadena de maestre alrededor del cuello, sostenía el pequeño de los niños, quien no tenía más de dos años entre sus flácidos brazos, al tiempo que le daba una compota de manzana.

-Vamos, Renly – repitió cansadamente – tienes que comer la comida. ¿No querrás ponerte enfermo, verdad?

-Ño…ño quiero – el maestre le había metido una cucharada en la boca, pero el travieso muchachito lo escupió con saña – shabe a caca, io quello mellocoton, no manchana de caca

-¿Es que no quieres ser grande y fuerte como tu hermano Robert? – Al pequeño de dos años le brillaron los ojos – Robert comía mucha compota de manzana a tu edad

-Ta bien – asintió mirando el cuenco con el dulce marrón – Ño quello terminar flaco como Tanis

El cielo trascurría como un lienzo azul, con un fondo verde claro y cantares de pájaros diversos. Todo perfectamente mezclado entre sí, como una fusión de armonía y naturaleza. El mayor de los dos niños, miraba por el cristal del carromato con brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y mueca hosca.

-¿Sucede algo, mi pequeño señor? – preguntó limpiándose compota de manzana de la túnica. Renly se reía histéricamente en su asiento - ¿Os encontráis mal?

-¿Habéis mirado por la ventana maestre?

-Hace un día muy bonito, si es eso a lo que os referís

-¡Exacto! – Renly intentaba asfixiar al maestre retorciéndole la cadena – Siempre hace sol en su día del nombre; cuando es el mío siempre llueve, y el cielo está encapotado. Cuando se trata de Robert…todo es perfecto.

-No os desalentéis, sabed que…

-Dejadlo – interrumpió – Da igual. El tiempo no debería ser un contratiempo para que cada uno haga lo que debe de hacer. Llueva o haga sol, sea día o sea noche, yo haré mis deberes.

Al cabo de unas horas, Renly quedó dormido acurrucado en una esquina del mullido asiento. El maestre lo cubrió paternalmente con una manta verde palo y con las iniciales R.B bordadas en ella, con hilo negro y amarillo. Después, se levantó con un poco de dificultad del asiento, para ir al lado del otro muchacho. Le rodeo por el cuello con el brazo, pero el niño se lo quitó de encima molesto.

- Stannis – dijo con tono afable – cuéntame que te ocurre. No hace mucho, me lo contabas todo, y me seguías a todos lado como un perrito – recordó jovialmente - ¿Te da vergüenza que este viejo te de un abrazo?

-Los tiempos han cambiado maestre, no soy un niño. No necesito sus abrazos, su condescendencia…tengo responsabilidades y…preocupaciones que usted no puede entender

-Nunca se es demasiado mayor, para el abrazo de un viejo

El viejo Cressen empezó a reírse mientras le hacia una presa a Stannis con los brazos. Por mucho que se moviera, no conseguía deshacerse del hombre que lo apretaba con fuerza contra su débil y tembloroso pecho. Una vez que lo soltó, le revolvió el cabello alegremente.

-Un muchacho de tu edad – empezó a decir – solo puede tener una serie de preocupaciones – Stannis le dedicó una mirada de incertidumbre - …chicas.

-No piense por un momento que me interesan esas banalidades, maestre ¿Quién se piensa que soy? ¿Robert?

-El rubor de tus mejillas, me dice que sí que piensas en chicas

-Bueno…son importantes. – respondió girando el rostro, para que el anciano no fuera consciente del grado de vergüenza ajena que estaba padeciendo – Si uno quiere hijos, tiene que estar con una…chica. – Notaba la mirada del maestre en la nuca, como un depredador que espera paciente oculto en la sabana para abalanzarse sobre su presa, por lo que se apresuró a decir – pero como soy muy joven para tener hijos, las chicas no me interesan más de lo que me interesan los Dioses.

El carromato traqueteaba por el sendero de tierra, envuelto en nubes de polvo. Y los jinetes galopaban suavemente sin intranquilidades, mas allá de las que producen los dolores en los glúteos, por llevar días cabalgando sin descanso. La noche se iba tan rápido como un nuevo día amanecía. Y el día desaparecía con la rapidez en la que la noche se les venía encima. Un tedioso viaje, eso era lo que era. Un tedioso viaje solo para ver a su glorioso hermano con sus amigotes.

-Stannis…-susurró el anciano

-¡¿Pero porque me acosa?! – Preguntó sobresaltado - ¡deje de acosarme!

-Solo quería saber si querías un melocotón

-¿Eh? – el maestre se lo mostro. Era grande, rojizo y se veía jugoso – No, gracias. Déselo a Renly

-¡AHHHH MELLOCOTON! – Renly lo mordió, lo chupó y lo saboreó con ímpetu; igual que si se tratara del ultimo melocotón del mundo - ¡QUE LICO!

-¿Maestre?

-¿Si, Stannis?

-Ña, ña, ña Mellocoton, mellocoton, ña, ña, ña

-¿Cree que la felicidad es posible?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿A dónde debo ir?

-La felicidad no está en un lugar determinado, Stannis. Más bien, está donde uno quiere que este. ¿Es que no eres feliz?

-¿Y usted?

-Estoy donde quiero estar, y con quien quiero estar. Que es a vuestro lado. Para mi sois mis hijos adoptivos, no me puedo imaginar ser feliz en otro lugar

-Yo...yo quiero estar con mis padres.

Cressen rodeó al muchacho, y éste, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del anciano. Como un abuelo y un nieto, así se quedaron dormidos. En el otro asiento, se quedó Renly estirado boca abajo, con la manta enrollada entre las piernas, y con el melocotón medio asomando de su boca, todo babado y rechupeteado. Si el tiempo acompañaba, al día siguiente, ya fuese en el mediodía, o bien llegada la tarde, llegarían a su destino. De ponerse a llover, tardarían por lo menos, otros dos días más; con el tiempo muy, muy justo, para la celebración del décimo séptimo día del nombre de Robert Baratheon y Eddard Stark.


	2. Capitulo 2: El primer encuentro

******Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí expuestos, no me pertenecen. De ser así, seria tremendamente feliz.**  
**

* * *

**Año 280 AL**

**Capítulo 2 –El primer encuentro**

* * *

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo tuvo que estar sentado en aquella silla, frente a esa mesa vacía de aquel castillo situado en el Valle de Arryn. Sabía que las Puertas de la Luna eran el asentamiento de los que custodiaban la entrada al Nido de Águilas, y que los Arryn lo ocupaban por invierno, dejándolo libre por verano. Aunque tampoco está muy seguro de ello, no había mostrado demasiado interés en escuchar lo que el Maestre le había dicho.

-Maestre, repítamelo ¿Por qué no subimos al Nido?

-Debemos esperar por los demás invitados – le explico – Brandon, Lyanna y Benjen Stark, quienes vienen de Invernalia; Ser Hoster Tully y sus hijas Catelyn y Lysa, su hijo Edmure y su pupilo Petyr, los cuales, vienen de Aguasdulces.

-El Norte está muy lejos – dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa – nos da tiempo a morirnos

-…tempo a morinos – repitió Renly alegremente

-Prácticamente sois todos casi de la misma edad, veras como todos os hacéis amigos

-Se harán amigos de Robert – clavó la barbilla en las manos – míos seguro que no.

-…míos zi… - apuntaba Renly con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nunca caigo bien a la gente, dicen que soy raro – resopló por la nariz – me limitare a estar en una esquina sin hacer nada. De lo contrario, Robert me culpara de algo, siempre encuentra algo por lo que culparme.

-¿Y porque no te defiendes? ¿Por qué dejas que te haga cargar con todas las culpas?

-Es mi hermano mayor maestre, y como hermano pequeño suyo que soy, es mi deber…es mi deber obedecerle.

-¿No ves que está abusado de ti, Stannis?

-No me siento abusado

-¿No te sientes abusado?

-…Nop

El sol se estaba despidiendo, para dejar espacio a la luna. Una luna en menguante tan brillante como el astro rey. Cuando las sirvientas estaban preparando la mesa, alguien entro por la puerta. Stannis no prestaba mucha atención, pues estaba hipnotizado por el jabalí asado que acababan de colocar encima de la mesa.

-Buenas noches, caballeros – escucho detrás de él

-Es una sorpresa contar son su presencia Ser Brynden – esa era la voz del Maestre

Stannis pareció volver al presente, pues se dio rápidamente la vuelta, agarró del brazo a su hermano, quien se disponía a atacar el jabalí sin permiso, y se apresuró a ir hasta Cressen.

-Me temo que Lord Hoster se encuentra algo indispuesto últimamente – estaba diciendo el Pez Negro, cuando alcanzó al grupo

-La cena está preparada – anunciaron los sirvientes

-Será mejor que vallamos a sentarnos – propuso Ser Brynden – podemos continuar las presentaciones de los muchachos en la mesa

-Deberíamos dejar que se presentaran solos entre ellos – planteo Cressen – será una buena manera para practicar de cara al futuro

Stannis le dedicó una mirada frívola, y a continuación, fue hacia la mesa a paso veloz, asegurándose así, estar al lado de Renly y del maestre. Pero Cressen sintiéndose un poco gamberro, movió a los niños, para emparejarlos por edades; de tal modo, que todos quedaron del siguiente modo: Ser Brynden, Cressen, Renly, Edmure, Petyr, Lysa, Stannis, y Catelyn.

-¡Tanis!, ¡Tanis!, ¡Tanis! – Stannis le miró con el ceño fruncido por encima de las cabezas de los demás comensales; Renly sonrió enseñando todos los dientes - ¡Tonto!

Aquello provoco risas entre los invitados. Stannis se limitó a clavar la vista en el plano, y no mirar a nadie. Si no veía como se reían de él, podría imaginarse que lo estaban haciendo por algún ingenioso chiste que había contado alguien. En los postres, no tuvo más remedio que hablar con la chica que tenía sentada a la derecha. Se llamaba Catelyn, con dieciséis años, era la mayor de la mesa. Era una chica esbelta, con cabello caoba, y de ojos azules.

-Stannis ¿verdad? – Preguntó con amabilidad; él asintió - ¿Siempre sois tan serio en las fiestas?

-¿Vais a llamarme raro por ello?

-No – respondió afable – cada uno es como es; si no os gustan estos acontecimientos, os respeto, es vuestra decisión

-No es necesario que mostréis tanta cordialidad; el maestre dice que entre jóvenes de nuestra edad, tutearnos es más amistoso. Aunque con mi necedad para hacer amigos, no sé porque me molesto en deciros que podéis tutearme mi lady

-Eres aún más gracioso que tu hermano – se acercó al oído de Stannis y susurró – me gustan los chicos que saben cómo hacer reír a una chica

Antes de ir a acostarse, los bardos interpretaron unas cuantas canciones para despedir con armonía a las más jóvenes, mientras los adultos se quedaban despiertos un par de hora más; y así conversar de temas un tanto escabrosos. Temas que incluían al Rey Aerys de por medio.

El cuarto que le asignaron a Stannis, estaba pintado de color blanco hueso; la cama era amplia con sabanas demasiado nuevas; era evidente que querían causar gran impresión a los visitantes. El armario de caoba, también tenía un aspecto inmejorable.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que estaba completamente agotado. Le vendría bien un buen sueño reparador. Los próximos días prometían ser de todo, menos tranquilos. Una vez se puso la ropa de dormir, y se acostó; no pasaron diez minutos antes de que alguien golpeara la puerta con sutil cuidado.

-¿Stannis? – Preguntó una voz; parecía la de una chica - ¿estas despierto?

-Si – respondió saliendo de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

Al girar el picaporte, se podía haber esperado cualquier otra persona, menos ella. Catelyn entró al interior de la habitación apresuradamente, para que no la descubrieran. También iba vestida con la ropa de vestir; la cual, dejaba más libertad a la imaginación de un hombre, para imaginarse como seria ella, sin vestiduras. Stannis rápidamente aparto la vista de ella, para no ver algo que no debiera.

-Bonitos pies – se atrevió a decir al final

-Gracias – agradeció la chica. Sonrió cuando detecto el rubor del joven que tenía enfrente, y se decidió a hacer que se ruborizara más – los tuyos tampoco están mal

-¿Qu-que deseas? ¿A qué has venido?

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije en la cena? ¿Eso de que me gustan los chicos que saben hacer reír a una chica? –Stannis asintió – Pues tú me haces reír; estaba pensado que podíamos hacer alguna cosa interesante

-¿Algo interesante?

Entonces, se escucharon unos pasos, y alguien más llamó a la puerta.


	3. Capitulo 3: El fin de un principio

******Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí expuestos, no me pertenecen. De ser así, seria tremendamente feliz.**  
**

* * *

**Año 280 AL**

**Capítulo 3 – El fin de un Principio**

* * *

Stannis abrió la puerta temeroso de que al otro lado estuviese Cressen, Ser Brynden, o incluso los dos. Ahí, frente a su puerta, cono ojos vidriosos y rodillas temblorosas, estaban Lysa, la hermana menos de Catelyn, y Petyr Baelish.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Quiso saber el Baratheon – No podéis estar aquí; venga, marchaos a vuestro cuarto

-¿Qué sucede, chico? – pregunto Petyr, quien era un muchacho moreno de unos catorce años, y bajito para su edad, mientras le agitaba una botella delante de la cara

Los tres intrusos se sentaron sobre las rodillas en la cama. Fuera, se escuchaban las grandes risotadas del Pez Negro, y unas notas escuetas de un laúd.

-Vamos, ven – le apremio Catelyn – Ni que te fuéramos a comer

El juego no era difícil de entender. Los cuatro debían formar un círculo. En medio de ellos, tendría que hacer girar la botella uno a uno, y allí donde ésta se detuviera…bueno, es fácil de imaginar ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? ¡Estáis enfermos! No pienso jugar a darme besos – dijo Stannis casi vociferando – Fuera, quiero dormir

-Venga, solo una ronda – suplico Lysa; y añadió con voz melosa – quiero besarme con Petyr

-¿Es que estáis comprometidos? – Ellos negaron – Los labios de una chica y un chico, solo deben juntarse si hay compromiso de por medio

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber el bajito

-Porque asi hay que actuar, es lo que debe hacerse

-¿Siempre eres tan modosito? ¿Nunca has roto una norma? – al tiempo que Stannis negaba la pregunta, Catelyn iba acercando lentamente la mano a una de las almohadas; la agarró, y golpeo a Stannis con ella - ¡guerra de almohadas!

Durante los siguientes minutos pelearon, forcejearon y se revolcaron en la cama. En uno de los zarandeos, Stannis cayó al suelo de bruces. Al levantar la cabeza, choco con la cara de Petyr. Con actitud traviesa, Catelyn empujo al pupilo de su padre, provocando que los dos chicos terminaran con los labios pegados,

-Chicos, colocaros – insto Lysa –juguemos al ladrón del beso. Y que nadie me replique, de lo contrario le arrancare las orejas de un mordisco.

Stannis bufo, pero finalmente, se juntó con los demás. Lysa fue la primera en hacer girar la botella. Se detuvo en Catelyn, y desilusionada, tuvo que besar a su hermana. Después de la pequeña de los Tully, fue el turno de Petyr. Lysa dio un chillido ahogado, en el momento en el que la botella se detuvo frente a ella. Catelyn, fue la siguiente

-Qué suerte – susurro Baelish medio molesto

Stannis se fue estremeciendo más y más, conforme Catelyn se le iba acercando. Ya notaba su aliento mentolado en el rostro; el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Sus labios estaban casi pegados, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió Renly.

-Tengo medo, manito – anuncio corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor – no guta a oscurida

Los tres que no debía estar allí, salieron de la cama y se marcharon. Catelyn antes de desvanecerse tras la puerta, le dedico una última sonrisa a Stannis, sin que éste se percatara, pues andaba peleando con Renly, para que no le quitara todo el sitio de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Cressen y Ser Brynden, comunicaron que ese mismo día subirían al Nido. Al parecer, los hermanos de Eddard Stark, ya estaban arriba esperándoles. Eddard siempre tan previsor, les había enviado un cuervo a Invernalia, con bastante tiempo de antelación; no como Robert, que siempre aguardaba al último minuto.

El camino hacia la fortaleza de los Arryn, era empinada y terriblemente escabrosa; por ese motivo, y para evitar males mayores, alquilaron unos burros, para que los llevaran hasta la cima, y allí, ascender en los montacargas. Los animales, eran tozudos, olían mal, y defecaban mientras caminaban.

Las jaulas de acero, no eran muy estables. Subieron de dos en dos. En primer lugar, Cressen con el pequeño Renly. Luego, Petyr con Lysa.

-Vuestro turno, chicos – indicó Ser Brynden a su sobrina, y acompañante.

El tío de Catelyn les abrió la puerta, y entraron. La subida era lenta, pero contaba con unas vistas hermosas de todo el valle. La muchacha se fue acercando poquito a poco; estando a su altura, se agarró de su brazo. Stannis lo miró con indiferencia, y luego, volvió a centrarse en el horizonte.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? – le pregunto

-¿Debería? – Respondió – ciertamente sí que tengo algo que decirte. No he podido dormir nada por tu culpa. Por el estúpido juego he estado toda la noche en vela…por eso, además de por culpa de Renly, que no para de soltar patadas mientras duerme.

-Stannis…

-No, no me interrumpas. No me ha gustado esa actitud tan liberal. No somos niños, y sim embargo no dejáis de actuar como tal. ¿Jugar a besarse? Eso es para gente que no tiene madurez.

-¿Hablas de madurez precisamente, tu? – Le inquirió – tienes quince años, y te comportas como si tuvieras la edad de mi tío. Las normas están para romperlas

-No, las normas están para seguirlas. Están escritas para hacer una sociedad digna; no para quebrantarlas por tonterías como un juego. Somos nobles y como tal, debemos comportarnos con sabiduría, tolerancia y actitud severa

-¿Tolerancia? Tu eres el primero que no tolera un beso inocente de una chica…espero que mi prometido no sea como tú. Podre de la mujer que deba casarse contigo

-¿Prometido? – repitió con asombro. Se soltó del brazo de Catelyn y continuó - ¿Estas prometida y juegas a besarte con otros hombres? Eso tiene un nombre, y es…

Catelyn le soltó una fuerte bofetada en la cara. Inmediatamente, Stannis se llevo la mano a la enrojecida mejilla.

-Ni te atrevas – le amenazó – Hoy conoceré a mi prometido; asique aun es como si no lo estuviera. Ingenua de mí que pensé que podríamos ser amigos, pero ahora veo que eres un niño infantil, ¿Por qué no te vas con tu madre?

-¿Con mi madre? – Apretó dientes y puños; meditó un instante y después volvió a una tempestuosa calma helada – mi madre está muerta; para ser una dama, bien poco sabes acerca de los nobles con los que tratas; si aspiras a ser algo más que la mera esposa de alguien, deberás mejorar bastante. Los dioses se apiaden de tu alma, porque yo no lo haré sin en el futuro volvemos a encontrarnos. Soy rencoroso, y todos aquellos que pronuncian a mi madre, nunca los olvido. De hecho…nunca olvido una cara. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a quedarme en un rincón para no estropear la fiesta de mi hermano, y para olvidarme de los sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer cuando pensé que eras una verdadera dama como mi difunta madre.


End file.
